Stinkfist
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: I had a summary in mind for this, but I threw it out the window. Here's my second gasp shipper fic! Surprise pairing! Songfic to Tool's Stinkfist


The darkness of the night engulfed the scenery, claiming everything around it as its own. The only sounds were those of clicking heels on the hard ground. The repetitive noise would bother some, but not this one. No. The sounds meant nothing compared to the beauty that walked in those shoes. Only the darkness did conceal the stalker, walking closely, slowly behind. A steady pace did keep the one in front. A wild mane of light blonde coloured hair flung behind her, blowing in the gentle breeze. Long nimble fingers reached out to touch it but quickly recoiled.

'You mustn't touch. Only look.'

Stalking.

Such a dirty word. It wasn't stalking. Just following closely without the one being followed knowing. If that was even a logical explanation. It couldn't be helped. It was like an impulse that drew the dark one to his mystery beauty. Her outer beauty was nothing compared to the beauty he could feel radiating from inside her. Her long blonde hair sashaying behind her, boots coming to the back of her knees, a short trench coat met those boots. Just imagining what was beneath that coat was enough to send shivers down ones spine.

Night after night was this journey made. And night after night was there no action taken. Not once. Weeks of this did happen and really nothing happened. Wondering if she ever felt the follower any of those nights. Whether she ever wanted to turn around and see her follower.

'This is boring. There must be something more.'

__

/Something has to change

Un-deniable dilemma

Boredom's not a burden

Anyone should bear.\

Could this be the night? Could this be the way it happens? Would it be this faithful night? Would it happen? Would it be tonight?

" Who are you?"

It was.

" Answer me! Who are you?"

" It is not important."

" It is! You've been following me for weeks now! I've been afraid to turn around and say something because I thought you were gonna kill me! Now tell me who you are!"

" I won't harm you."

" How can I take your word for that?"

" Just believe me."  
" And what if I don't?"  
" Please. Just do."

" No! You're stalking me. How am I supposed to believe you?"

" Please! Don't say stalking. It makes it seem so very wrong."  
" Because it is! What aren't you understanding about this?"

" I am not stalking you. I am merely observing extremely closely."

" You just said the same thing in drawn out terms!"

" I mean not to harm you or frighten you. I simply long to observe."

" It's not fair! I should call the police on you!"

" You needn't be so drastic."

" You don't think? You've been stalking me for weeks!"

" Observing."  
" Stalking!"

" Please don't make me argue. A beautiful voice such as yours shouldn't be wasted on petty arguments."

" Why are you 'observing' me so closely?"  
" Because you are mystery."

" I'm mystery?"

" Yes. Your vibes are like no other. I can feel them radiating from you Trish."

Lying those fingers on her should, touching her for the first time, sent massive shockwaves through her observer's body.

" How do you know my name?"

" I know more about you than you think."

" Stop it! You're scaring me!"

" That is not my intent."

" Well, that's not happening."

" Trish please. Just try to understand me."

Gently pulling her shoulder, the two forms in the dark met face to face. The observer was met with a set of black eyes and full lips, ripe for stealing. Underneath the trench coat laid a black shirt tied in the front, lined at the breasts with rhinestones as well as a matching skirt. The black pools of her eyes did not reflect the fear in her voice. They opened the very window to her soul, a pure picture of innocence and liveliness. Her name matched her bearing, the rest of the puzzle, Trish Stratus. Without proper thought, he drew her into his arms, capturing those full lips of her in a heated kiss. She didn't pull him away, didn't resist...but kissed back.

It'd been a few short weeks since Trish's lips had first me her observer's. The kiss that tugged at the strings of her heart. It was so strange, so random, so...out there. So amazing. She hadn't forgotten this man that so boldly approached her. And every night since, as she drifted to sleep, dreams of her mystery man came to her, his voice and touch, everything. The strangest thing about those 'dreams' were that they were so real. The sensations she got were so live and it almost scared her. But there was just something about **him** that made her fall under his spell.

__

/Constant over stimu-lation numbs me

but I would not want you

any other way\

" Why do I only see you in the night?" Trish asks softly, running her thin fingers through the man's hair.

" Because I do not like the daytime."

" Why?"

" Because I do not like the sunlight."

" Why?"  
" You ask too many questions," He says. " Sleep Trish."

With another soft kiss placed on her lips, Trish rested her heavy head on the man's bare shoulder and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. He looked down at her, her wild disheveled hair spread out about the pillows, intermixing with his own, and naked form wrapped in his strong arms. There was so much to this innocent beauty that he wanted so much more of. Another way for them to become one. There was no doubt that the amazing lovemaking between the two connected them in one way but there was another, much different way he wanted to connect with this sweet Trish.

__

/It's not enough

I need more

Nothing seems to satisfy

I said

I don't want it

I don't need it

To breath, to feel, to know I'm alive\

" What is your name?" Trish asked, gently raking her fingers through his long hair.

" You'll find out soon enough."

" But I want to know now."

" You're quite impatient dear Trish."

" I know. Please tell me."

" No. Not now. Have faith, just wait. You'll find out."

" But you know so much about me already. Why can't I know your name?" Trish pouted, lying her head against his shoulder.

" You're womanly ways won't get me to give in. I appreciate your efforts though."

" You're so terrible to me. You won't even tell me your name."

" I am not terrible to you. I'm just teasing."

" Then you'll tell me your name?"

" No."

Trish pouted and swung her leg around the side of her man's body, leaning into his face.

" Please."

" Ah, you temptress. Your offers are...tempting. But I must decline."

" Why?"

" Because, I yearn to teach you patience. Patience is a virtue, you'll need it."

" But you're being mean!"

" I am not. I'm being totally fair. You're over dramatizing the situation."

" Fine, I won't say another word about it."

" You will."

" I won't!"

" You will."

" I won't. I won't speak to you for the rest of the night if I've got to."

" Now you're being bratty. That's not nice."  
" Neither are you!"

" Now, now my dear. You needn't be so overzealous. I'm only trying to show you what patience will get you. If you are patient, I will reward you."

Trish's eyes got a mischievous twinkle. " How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

" You'll just have to wait and see Miss Stratus."

" But I..."  
" Ah, ah, patience."

/_Finger deep within the borderline.   
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.   
Relax, turn around and take my..._\

How do I really feel about this man coming to see me every night? Cloaked in the dark and all I see are his eyes. Pools of caramel brown with a gleam of something troublesome. He speaks to me in a way no one ever has before. A way that I could never dream of. A way that never had I thought a man could ever reach me. A way that had I never thought anyone could reach me. His soul screams to me when we make love and I can fell mine scream back. Wanting him to know that I've fallen for him and all of his mystery. All of his difference. Everything that he engulfed and everything made me feel gave me everything I ever needed. Everything I felt for him I felt because I knew that I was a special thing in his eyes. A special being that made him feel like he made me feel. Constantly making me feel cherished and loved, wanted in a world of confusion and heartache. Wanted in a place where I could only feel alone. Wanted in a sense of unsecured love, the love of a stranger, of someone I didn't know. I never wanted that feeling to go away, I never wanted it to change. No one had ever made me feel the way he makes me feel when I can lie wrapped in his arms, the sweet embrace of the troubled soul that stole my heart for ransom and kept it prisoner in his chamber of sweet darkness. Never had a love like his come my way...not once...ever. This is a once in a lifetime chance.

/_I can help you change tired moments into pleasure.   
Say the word and we'll be well upon our way.   
Blend and balance pain and comfort deep within you  
till you will not want me any other way.   
But it's not enough.   
I need more.   
Nothing seems to satisfy.   
I said, I don't want it.   
I just need it.   
To breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive._

Knuckle deep inside the borderline.   
This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to.   
Relax. Slip away. \

Yesterday was the only day he didn't visit. He didn't come to see her. It was a restless day for Miss Trish Stratus, he didn't once show up. Not in the shadows of the dark or the set of the sun as he often did. Again, Trish became impatient during that long twenty-four hours of lonely nothingness, all she could do was sit, wait, and hope he'd show up. But he didn't...he didn't come to see her, hold her, touch her, nothing. She sat lonely as ever, wondering why he wasn't there. It was almost as if she were addicted to him. Yet today was different. He came as soon as the sun sunk below the horizon.

" You weren't here yesterday." Trish said.

" I know, I apologize."

" Why?"

" I was about. I wasn't here," He said. " I won't leave you without telling again, I promise. Do you trust me?"

" Yes, I trust you. For as much as I know about you."

" You'll find out all you need to know, very, very soon."

Trish smiled and laid her head down in his lap. In her mind she scolded herself for telling this man she didn't know more than a stranger that she trusted him, but she felt as if she could. She felt as if he would be true to her and that he wouldn't hurt her at all. But it still stuck out in her mind that she didn't even know his name, she didn't know a single thing about him except what he looked like...and that didn't help her quest to find out what he really was.

/_Something kinda sad about,  
the way that things have come to be.   
Desensitized to everything.   
What became of subtlety?  
How can it mean anything to me,   
if I really don't feel a thing at all?  
I'll, keep, digging  
till I, feel, something._\

'_How can I trust him...not know him...and let him do this to me._'

Many of those different thoughts swirled through Trish's head in the midst of another heated embrace with her mystery man. Screaming, groans, and the smell of sweat lingered in the air of that room. With a flip faster than any eye could see, the man flipped Trish to her back and without hesitation sunk his sharp canine teeth into her neck. Trish screamed and suddenly became quite numb. The blood from his beloved Trish's neck flowed steadily down his throat before he stopped, leaving the blonde enough to live. Crashing limply into the pillows, Trish fell with a blank look on her face and paleness covered her skin. The man rose guiltily from his perch above the blonde and attempted to pull his clothing from the floor. A soft sound emitted from the bed where she laid. He turned his head quickly and watched as his lover started to move.

" Why.."

The softest of whispers didn't hold a candle to the volume of Trish's voice on that long, lonely syllable. It hurt him to look into her dimming hazel eyes. The colour in her face had steadily started to drain. He couldn't leave her that way...he had to reconcile.

" I had to...I need to survive."

" And what about me," Came that painful whisper again. " Don't I need to survive too?"

" You will survive..."

" But....I thought I could trust you."

" You could...you did and you still can."

" I can't....not after this."

" You can be like me...I can save you."

/_Elbow deep inside the borderline.   
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.   
Shoulder deep within the borderline.   
Relax, turn around and take my hand._\

" Please...let me help you."

" You wouldn't help me!"

" I want to! Please let me."

" Why would you help me, you still haven't told me your name."

" I said you would learn it in time...you may call me Edge."

He offered the suffering young woman his hand, hoping silently she would accept it.

" Take my hand and I can save you."

A/N: Oookay, this is my first attempt at something like this, so please don't be mad, I know I'm not an expert on vampires or anything, but I tried not to exaggerate anything. I hope y'all liked it. Strange pairing huh? Lol, anyhow, r/r please. *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
